


Six Feet Under 💔Prinxiety Breakup💔

by PassThe_Mayo



Series: Prinxiety Angst [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassThe_Mayo/pseuds/PassThe_Mayo
Summary: The song is Six Feet Under by Billie Eilish





	Six Feet Under 💔Prinxiety Breakup💔

Virgil's POV:

_ Help I lost myself again _

I stared at the wall, my feelings numb as I remembered what I had.

_ But I remember you  _

I knew him so well. Or I thought I had. I thought his lies were the truth and his facade was who he really was. I had no idea of what the monster he kept hidden.

_ Don't come back it won't end well, but I wish you'd tell me too _

I wanted to go back. That was the sad part. I wanted to go back to the same guy that hurt me countless times. But I told him to never come near me again. Will I ever get over him?

_ Our love is six feet under, I can't help but wonder _

I pulled the blankets off and slowly got out of bed, making my way to the closet. I wonder if it still smells like him. I miss the scent of cherries and vanilla ice cream.

_ If our grave was watered by the rain, would roses bloom?  _

The same pristine white jacket was there. The bright red sash still brought color to my closet and room. I carefully pulled it off the hanger and went back to my bed in a numb daze.

_ Could roses bloom again?  _

It still smelled like him and it only hurt more as I cuddled it. So many memories of our relationship came flooding back. It's not that I forgot them, I just pushed them away in my grief.

_ Retrace my lips, erase your touch  _

I wish I could go back and reject him. Tell him no, I wouldn't date him. Maybe then I wouldn't be here, crying into one of the few things I have left of his. I wouldn't be sitting here, missing the feeling of him kissing me. I wouldn't be missing his warm fingers and hands on my cold skin. He used to say he was my oven as a dorky kind of thing.

_ It's all too much for me  _

I don't know, really, how much more pain I can endure. The others rejected me and the Accepting Anxiety videos were only a script we had agreed upon for the viewers. In reality, they all hated me. Patton was the only one who had some kind of positive feeling for me but he would always be in the background as Logan and Roman and the others bullied me.

_ Blow away like smoke in air  _

I don't know how long I was sitting there crying. I knew it was long enough for someone to worry, though. There were hands prying me away from the jacket and the smell of burning wood and mocha. Remy.

_ How can you die carelessly?  _

Remy put the jacket back where I had taken it from and closed the closet again. I forgot that Remy cared about me, too. Even though I sometimes keep Thomas up, he cares about me. He knows I have just as much trouble sleeping as our host. Remy was the only real friend I had.

_ Our love is six feet under, I can't help but wonder  _

"Come on, honey. Let's get you a bath and some food and then a nap, okay?" Remy said, gently pulling me from the bed. How long has it been now? A week? A month? When was the last time I took care of myself or even left my room?

_ If our grave was watered by the rain, would roses bloom?  _

Remy didn't say anything about my scars or the fact that I had eaten so little when he brought me food. He was kind like that. When he did say something it was when I refused to sleep. I didn't want to have another dream about  _ him.  _ I'd had too many before I got with him and too many after he left me.

_ Could roses bloom? _

It ended up with him forcing me to sleep against my will. "It's for your own good, Virgil."

_ They're playing our sound, laying us down tonight  _

I woke up to Roman and I's song playing the next day. Roman was standing at the open doorway, holding a rose. 

_ And all of these clouds crying us back to life  _

"I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have cheated on you. I shouldn't have called you those names. Can we...can we start over?" He asked, tears in his eyes. I got up and stared at him before closing and locking the door in his face.

_ But you're cold as a knife  _

This was good for me, right? Letting him go. Am I doing the right thing?

_ Six feet under, I can't help but wonder if our grave was watered by the rain  _

I gathered everything he gave me during our relationship. The two stuffed animals, the jacket, a few photos and a promise ring that was still on my finger. I put all of it into a box and left it at the top of my closet, labelling it with 'for the memories' and leaving it at that.

_ Bloom  _

I need to let him go, right? He's asking for a second chance and I don't know how to deal with this.

_ Bloom  _

I thought back to everything we went through. Is it really worth it, going back to him?

_ Again  _

I curled up and sighed. I wish there was a manual on how to deal with this kind of stuff.

_ Help, I lost myself again  _

I was once again lost in tears, blood and memories and this time no one could help me up. I couldn't die, I knew that. But the pain felt so much better than the numbness I felt when thinking of him.

_ But I remember you  _


End file.
